More Than Friends?
by Samilie Granger
Summary: Are they really just friends? Or are they more than friends?
1. Chapter 1: Her Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter I only own the plot in this story.  
  
More Than Friends?  
  
By: Sammi  
  
Chapter 1: Her Arrival  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Mum!!! She's going be here any minute!!!!!" I yelled down the stairs to my mother.  
  
"I know sweetheart dinners almost ready!" my mum yelled back to me as she took her lasagna out of the oven. I have been looking forward to this moment ever since I found out my cousin was coming to stay with me.  
  
"Hermione get down here and clean the living room I told you to do it last week!" my mum shouted to me.  
  
"Coming Mum!" I said as I made my way to the living room. I've always dreaded cleaning I would rather be studying. As I was cleaning the final part of the living room I heard a knock at the door....  
  
"Mum she's here!" I said as I ran in the kitchen.  
  
"Well answer it," my father said as he came in the back door. I was so excited about finally my cousin we haven't saw each other since we were three. I ran to the door and opened it to reveal a very skinny and short girl, with long dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and brown eyes.  
  
"Samilie!" I said as I hugged my cousin!  
  
Meanwhile at Samilie's Aunts house:  
  
Samilie's POV:  
  
I rushed around my aunt Elaine's house trying to find everything I owned, I was so excited I was going to get to leave my aunt Elaine's house and go to stay with my cousin Hermione for the rest of the summer. Elaine has been mean to me ever since I moved in with her, She never really wanted me to move in with her but my parents left me to her. Voldemort killed my parents, One night my parents went out to talk but never came back. I never talked to anyone about my parents, but I dreamed about them every night.  
  
"Samilie! Get down here your leaving my house right now!" Elaine shouted at me.  
  
"Yes, Elaine I'm coming!" I said as I grabbed my beautiful black cat Benji and stuffed him in his cage. I got all my stuff and went down stairs. Elaine was waiting down stairs very excited that her niece was finally leaving today. As I came down the stairs Elaine pointed her out the door.  
  
"Go wait in the car ill take you to the airport and make that stupid cat shut up!" It was a long ride to the airport and when they arrived they were glad to separate from each other.  
  
"Bye." I said as I left the car with my plane ticket. My aunt just stared at me.  
  
"Fine be that way." I said as she walked away. Everybody in the airport was rushing around and everybody kept running into her as she tried to make her way towards her plane.  
  
"I hate muggle transportation." I said getting on my plane. Even though I should be used to it by now I have been living with my aunt who is a muggle I thought to myself. I used to live in the wizarding world with her parents and I was going to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but I had to move in with her aunt in America so I went to a different magic school like Hogwarts but at a different location. I always knew the reason my aunt didn't like me and it was because I was a witch just like my mum and dad.  
  
"Finally." I said as the plane came to a halt. I stepped off the plane then got into a cab on my way to the Grangers. Benji started meowing loudly.  
  
"Shut up" I said to my cat Benji as we arrived at their destination. I paid the driver then went up to the door.  
  
"Ok Benji now be good, here we go." I whispered as I knocked at the door. I waited for a long time then finally the door opened.  
  
"Samilie!" Hermione said as she hugged me.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Samilie said as she recognized who had opened the door. Wow, Hermione sure has grown she's even taller than me now I thought.  
  
"Samilie it's so nice to see you again we are so glad to have you!" said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Yes it sure is, why don't you show Sam to your room Hermione." Mr. Granger suggested.  
  
"Ok dad." Hermione said as she showed me up the stairs.  
  
"Here's my room you're going to be staying here too, and that's your bed." Hermione said as she showed me her room and pointed to my bed right by hers.  
  
"Ok thanks." I said as I sat my trunk at the foot of my bed and took Benji out of his cage.  
  
"This is my cat Benji is it ok to let him out or should I keep him in his cage?" I asked Hermione holding Benji in my arms.  
  
"Yes, of course my cat is around here somewhere." Hermione said looking around for her cat  
  
"Oh cool I wonder how they are going to get along?" I said sitting my cat down on the ground.  
  
"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled. Crookshanks ran in the room and jumped up into Hermione's arms.  
  
"Hey Crookshanks this is Benji." Hermione said pointing to my small black cat on the floor. Crookshanks jumped to the ground and the two cats rubbed up against each other both purring loudly.  
  
"Hermione, Samilie! Dinner's ready!!!!" Mrs. Granger yelled to us.  
  
"Ok coming" Hermione yelled back. After dinner we went up to Hermione's room and we sat up for hours talking about what happened today. That morning Mrs. Granger came up to the room and woke us up.  
  
"Samilie can I talk to you?" she said looking at me.  
  
"Sure." I said following her out of the room.  
  
"Samilie, Elaine called us today and she told us about your parents." Mrs. Granger looked at me sadly. I looked down at the ground I felt like I was going to cry I felt tears come to my eyes.  
  
"I am very sorry Sam, but you are welcome to live here with us." She said as she smiled at me.  
  
"What? I'm living with Elaine." I said confused.  
  
"She told me that you couldn't live with her and she said you knew." Mrs. Granger said looking at me. Oh so I thought she's just trying to get rid of me well that's fine with me.  
  
"Well if it's alright with you, you can sleep in Hermione's room and there's a muggle school down the street." Mrs. Granger said this time smiling at me.  
  
"But I don't go to a muggle school?" I said once again very confused.  
  
"Oh, well then that means you're a witch not a muggle?" She said happily.  
  
"Yes of course." I said back.  
  
"Oh this is great you can go to school at Hogwarts with Hermione." Mrs. Granger said with excitement in her voice. Wow this is going to be awesome I thought.  
  
"Thank you." I said to Mrs. Granger. I was glad I wouldn't have to live in that horrible house with my aunt Elaine anymore. I followed Mrs. Granger down to the living room. Hermione and Mr. Granger were sitting on the couch talking.  
  
"Ok everyone I have an announcement to make, Samilie is going to live with us from now on and she's going to go to Hogwarts with you Hermione. Mrs. Granger told everyone with much excitement in her voice.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"This is going to be great." She said running over and hugging me.  
  
"We start school tomorrow! "Hermione said as she pulled me upstairs we sat upstairs all day that day and she told me all about Hogwarts and her friends. In return I told her all about my old school and old friends also. Mrs. Granger came up later that night with our school stuff that she had gotten that day.  
  
"I bought both of you all of your books and new clothes." Mrs. Granger said handing us all our new stuff.  
  
"Now get to bed you two both of you are going to have a big day tomorrow, Goodnight." Mrs. Granger said while she was walking out of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

Ok thanx for reviewing here's more.................  
  
Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express  
  
Still Samilie Granger's POV:  
  
That morning Hermione woke me up and we brought all our stuff down stairs and put our cats in their cages. When we got to the train station I was confused I didn't know how we were going to get to Hermione's school (Hogwarts). We got to the platform between 9 and 10 and I wondered what we were doing the only people we saw here were muggles.  
  
"Ok you two I am going to miss both of you but we will see you during the holidays." Mrs. Granger said kissing us both on the forehead and giving us our hugs.  
  
"Bye girls I'll see you both later." Said Mr. Granger as he gave us both hugs.  
  
"Ok ready?" Hermione said turning to me.  
  
"Um how are we getting on the train?" I asked.  
  
"Oh It's easy Sammi, ok you just run straight at the platform and then we will be on platform 9 ¾, see watch me." Hermione told me as she starting running right at the platform. I watched her than copied what she just had done.  
  
"Wow." I said as I looked at the huge train that would take us to Hogwarts.  
  
"Didn't you ride a train to your school?" Hermione asked me.  
  
"No we went by floo powder." I told her as we boarded the train. We walked through the train, which felt like forever until we stopped at a compartment with three other people inside. Hermione walked inside then motioned for me to come inside. I walked inside then I saw one rather small red headed girl with a lot of freckles and I saw two guys one with red hair and freckles that looked related to the girl and another with brown hair and glasses with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. _Oh my goodness it's Harry potter._  
  
"OK everyone this is my cousin Samilie Granger, she has come to live with me, and she's in the same year as us well, except for Ginny." Hermione said looking over at the red headed girl in the corner.  
  
"Samilie I guess you already know but this is Harry Potter." I guess I had been staring the way she said that to me.  
  
"This is Ginny Weasley." She said pointing to the girl in the corner.  
  
"And this is her brother Ron Weasley." She said pointing to the red headed boy that turned bright red when she said that.  
  
"Hello." I said to everyone. Then I took a seat between Harry Potter and the red headed boy and still red-faced boy named Ron. _I can't believe I'm actually sitting in the same compartment as Harry Potter, heck, I can't believe I am on the same train as him_. Everybody was silent until Hermione started talking about her summer and how great it was that I am going to get to live with her.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" she asked Ron. Ron began turning redder by the minute.  
  
"Um....um...it...um....was...um...um....ok." Ron finally got out. Everyone looked over at Ron confused and I tried not to laugh.  
  
"Ok...and you Ginny?" Hermione asked looking at the small red headed girl.  
  
"It was great." Ginny said and then looked over at Harry blushing.  
  
"How was your summer?" Ginny asked Harry. I could tell she liked him by the way every time she looked over at him she blushed and even more when she spoke to him.  
  
"I guess it was ok but it was dreadful living with the Dursley's." Harry said frowning. Harry then looked over at me. My heart stopped. _O my goodness, he's going to talk to me._   
  
"So Samilie, where did you used to live before you moved in with Herm...." He began before a blonde headed pale guy with evil silvery looking eyes walked in along with two other guys behind him, he and stared straight at Hermione.  
  
"So, Mudblood it looks like you and your two boyfriends, Potter and Weasel Have returned once again. But......who are you?" He said looking straight at me. I looked around at our compartment and noticed everyone glaring straight at this guy.  
  
"Well, Malfoy if you really have to know this...." Hermione started but he interrupted her.  
  
"Did I ask you Mudblood? I was asking her, but who cares why don't you come with me and I can get you away from these losers." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. I took a deep breath and tried to move away from him and I guess Ron noticed because he stood up and pushed this Malfoy kid away from me.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her alone because its obvious she doesn't want to go with you." I was amazed that this guy who couldn't even say how his summer was and wouldn't even look at me stood up for me. But I was impressed. As soon as Malfoy left I looked over at Ron who was now turning red again.  
  
"Thank you." I said to him. Now everybody in the compartment was looking at Ron. Right at that moment the train stopped, we all got our stuff and got off the train. I got off right after Ron, I looked over at the carriages and I saw big monstrous creatures pulling them. I didn't notice it at the time but I had a tight hold on Ron's arm.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron said looking over at me.  
  
"Yea, sorry." I said blushing letting go of Ron's arm.  
  
"Where did Harry and the rest of the group go?" Ron asked looking around. I didn't even notice until now but they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I don't know." I said still looking for everyone.  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
I was sitting in our compartment on the train with Harry and Ginny, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I wonder where Hermione is?" Said Ginny looking out the window. But at that same moment Hermione opened the door and walked in with another girl behind her. I couldn't see her that well till she walked in, but when she did I found out she was beautiful. She had beautiful long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. As she came in Hermione was introducing everybody and that's when I found out she was Hermione's cousin Samilie Granger I could feel my face turn blood red when she looked over at me, then even redder when she sat next to me. Hermione broke the silence by telling about her summer.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" Hermione finally asked me.  
  
"Um...um...it...um...was...um...um...ok. I finally got out. Everyone was staring at me. What is wrong with me? I couldn't even get out a simple ok .I thought as everyone went on talking about they're summer, I didn't pay much attention I just stared out the window. But then, that evil Malfoy walked in and tried to pull Samilie out of our compartment, which made me so mad.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her alone because its obvious she doesn't want to go with you." I shouted at Malfoy. I don't know what came over me I stood up and pushed him away from her. W_hat was I thinking? And earlier I couldn't even say how my summer. I am so stupid!_ When we got off the train, I turned around to see where Samilie went but as soon as she stepped out of the train she grabbed my arm tightly as she looked over at the carriages. She looked horrified, and she was digging her nails in my arm and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked her  
  
"Yea, sorry." She said back to me as she finally let go. I wonder who she saw die? Then I noticed that Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were gone.  
  
"Where did Harry and the rest of the group go?" I asked while looking for them.  
  
"I don't know," she said looking around also.  
  
"Well come on, we can go up to the castle on our own and find them when we get there." I said looking at her. She was still looking at the carriages.  
  
"Oh ok." She said still looking scared. We started walking towards an empty carriage and that's when she stopped still looking at the creature in front of it.  
  
"Its ok they wont hurt you, but you can hold on to my arm if you want." I said looking at her. She looked surprised.  
  
"Yea, ok thanks." She said grabbing a hold of my arm tightly then she started walking slowly towards the carriage and I helped her get in.  
  
"So do you like Quidditch?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I've never really watched a game." She said looking over at me. I was surprised and amazed how could she have never saw a Quidditch game.  
  
Samilie's POV:  
  
"Well come on, we can go up to the castle on our own and find them when we get there." Ron said looking over at me.  
  
"Oh ok." I said as we began to walk towards the carriages. _What? How are we going to get to the castle? Oh no don't tell me were going to ride in those things._ I stopped looking horrified at the creatures in front of the carriages.  
  
"Its ok they wont hurt you, but you can hold on to my arm if you want." Ron said looking over at me. _He must of read my mind,_ I looked surprised over at Ron.  
  
"Yea, ok thanks." I told Ron grabbing a hold of his arm tightly. I sure hope these things are safe. I Quickly got into an empty carriage with Ron's help. _We sat there for a long time it was silent, what's going to happen when I get to the castle? Professor Dumbledore said I had to get sorted with the first years and I was supposed to go to the castle with them but I guess I was so terrified before that I forgot. I'll find them when we get to the castle. _  
  
"So do you like Quidditch?" Ron asked me.  
  
"I don't know I've never really watched a game." I replied he looked amazed. _What in the world is Quidditch?_   
  
Meanwhile-  
Hermione, Harry, and Ginny got into an empty carriage. They didn't even notice Ron and Samilie were missing till they started moving.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"Where's Ron?" asked Harry. I looked around the carriage Ron wasn't there but then I also realized neither was Samilie. _Oh no, what happened to her? I was supposed to take her to Hagrid so she could go with the first years to the castle so she could get sorted._   
  
"Samilie is gone too!" I said with panic in my voice.  
  
"They're probably together." Said Harry not really worrying.  
  
"Probably." I said calming down a little. _Ron can watch her and we can find them when we get to the castle._   
  
Please Review. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting Ceremony

Thanx for reviewing!!!!! How do you know who's going to be together??? You know it could change before the end of the story!!!!! A lot of things could happen. And id like to let u know this chapter is going to be short and boring.. But yea here it goes...........  
  
Chapter 3: The Sorting Ceremony  
  
Samilie's POV:  
  
Finally when the carriage stopped Ron got out then he helped me get out. When I stepped out I forgot all about those horrifying creatures pulling the carriages, but when I finally saw them I panicked and started backing away from the carriage. I guess Ron noticed because he grabbed my arm and walked me into the castle. He looked over at me and smiled I smiled back. When we finally got into the castle I saw Professor McGonagall and she waved for me to come with her.  
  
"Thanks Ron, Ill see you later." I told Ron when I started walking towards the Professor.  
  
"Bye." He said back letting go of my arm.  
  
"Hello Samilie, I'm Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will be joining the first years and you will be sorted during the sorting ceremony. So if you will follow me you can be directed towards the first years.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
I walked into the great hall and went over to the Gryffindor table and I saw Hermione and Harry waving at me. I went over and sat down by Harry who was sitting across from Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"What happened to you?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh I just got separated from you guys, I was with Sammi." I said.  
  
"Where is she?" Said a very concerned Hermione.  
  
"She went with McGonagle to join the first years to get sorted." I told Hermione. And I saw that she relaxed a little. A little while later the first years along with Sammi walked into the Great hall. I saw that Sammi was amazed by what she saw. Then the sorting hat began its familiar song:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands  
  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!" Finally when it was done Professor McGonagall made an announcement about Sammi and the called her name since she was transferring and wasn't a first year she went first. Sammi walked up to the stool and sat down and Professor McGonagle Placed the sorting hat on her head. "Gryffindor!!!!" The sorting hat shouted out and everyone at our table clapped and shouted but I was the loudest at our table. Everyone at our end of our table looked at me and my face turned a bright shade of scarlet. Sammi came over and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey Ron." She whispered to me and I just smiled.  
  
Samilie's POV:  
  
I walked into the Great Hall and it was amazing I walked up to the front of the room as I saw the four different tables, which each house sat at. I noticed Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were all at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Samilie Granger!" Professor McGonagle said. I went over to her, I sat down on the stool, and she put the sorting hat on my head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" it yelled. I was so happy as I walked over to the Gryffindor table, I then saw Ron yelling and clapping and everyone looking at him, when he finally realized it he turned scarlet. I tried not to laugh as I sat next to him.  
  
"Hey Ron." I whispered over to him, he just smiled. Then I glanced over at everyone and noticed Ginny was glaring at me. I wonder why she's so mad? Professor Dumbledore made his speech and as soon as he was done food appeared in front of us.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Talk About It

Yea I couldn't think of a new sorting hat song so I just used the same one. Sorry but here's another chapter and id like to say thanx to my one reviewer Selphie108 It means a lot to me and thanx to Akalei for reviewing chapter 1. And I'd like to say I am now accepting anonymous reviews!!!! Well back to the story  
  
Chapter 4: Talk About It.  
  
Samilie Granger's POV still:  
  
After that we made our way to the Gryffindor common room I followed Hermione, Ron, and Harry straight there and then noticed Ginny was walking behind us still glaring at me.  
  
"Ok here we are." said Ron pointing me to a portrait that would lead me to the common room. The house prefects were ahead of us they were some 7th year students I didn't know. They told everyone the password, which was: chocolate frogs. We all went inside and I went up stairs to the girl's dorm and found all my stuff including Benji by my bed. I went over and took him out of the cage.  
  
"Hey Benji." I said petting my kitten. He ran straight over to Crookshanks cage, Hermione then came upstairs and let Crookshanks out. Crookshanks and Benji then started playing and ran around the room.  
  
"So, you and Ron seem to be getting along well." Hermione remarked as she walked in the room.  
  
"Yea, he's nice." I said back to her. She watched me as I unpacked some of my stuff out of my trunk.  
  
"So, do you like it better here than you do where you used to live?" She asked looking over at the wall.  
  
"Yes! I love it here, it's so much better than where I used to live. I love this school and the people here." I told her with excitement in my voice. She looked up happily.  
  
"I'm glad." She said looking happier than she did before she came in the room. We both smiled then made our way back down to the common room. Ginny was talking to Ron and it looked like they had just had an argument. She turned around and glared at me then stormed up to the girl's dorm.  
  
"Ron? What's wrong with Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing." Said Ron angrily as he fell into one of the comfy chairs by the fire. Hermione started to walk towards the girl's dorm to go talk to Ginny.  
  
"No, let me go talk to her she's been giving me mean looks all day and I want to know what I did." I said running back up the stairs to the girl's dorm.  
  
"No, Sammi wai....t" Ron said, but it was too late I had already made my way upstairs.  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
I made my way to the common room when Ginny stormed past me. When I got came through the portrait hole Ginny was standing there waiting for me.  
  
"RON! I need to talk to you." Ginny said angrily to me.  
  
"What is it Gin?" I said calmly to Ginny.  
  
"I don't want you to talk to that Samilie Granger girl anymore." Ginny said very quickly to me. I looked up at her shocked.  
  
"Why?" I asked her still shocked at what she had just said.  
  
"Because I know you have feeling for her and I don't want her to break your heart." Ginny said not looking at me.  
  
"No Ginny actually we are just friends, but you cant tell me who to and not to talk to." I said starting to get mad at her.  
  
"Whatever, I just wish she would go back where she came from!" Ginny said starting to shout.  
  
"You know Ginny just stay out of this, she has never done anything to you!" I said starting to shout back.  
  
"RON I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT BUT IF YOU DON'T WANNA LISTEN FINE!!!" Ginny yelled at me.  
  
"NO, GINNY I THINK YOU JUST DON'T LIKE HER BECAUSE YOU THINK SHE LIKES HARRY BECAUSE OF THE WAY SHE STARED AT HIM. I SAW THE WAY YOU GLARED AT HER WHEN SHE GOT ON THE TRAIN!!!" I yelled angrier than ever. Ginny stormed off and that's when I noticed Sammi and Hermione came back done to the common room but it didn't matter.  
  
"Ron? What's wrong with Ginny?" Hermione asked. I fell into one of the comfy chairs by the fire.  
  
"Nothing." I said a little more angrily than I wanted to. Hermione started to go back up to the girl's dorm but I didn't care what she did.  
  
"No, let me go talk to her she's been giving me mean looks all day and I want to know what I did." I looked up and saw her going upstairs. _Wait, I don't want her to talk to Ginny.  
_  
"No, Sammi wai....t!" I tried to say to stop her, but it was too late.  
  
"Ron what happened?" asked Hermione looking at me seriously.  
  
"Nothing, its nothing just a disagreement over a game." I lied. _I know it's more than just a game but I'm not saying anything else._ A few minutes later after Hermione had settled in one of the chairs beside me, we saw Sammi run down stairs and out the portrait hole.  
  
"SAMMI WAIT!" I yelled. But she was gone already Hermione looked at me and started to get up but I had already went after her.  
  
"SAMMI!!!! SAMMI STOP!!!" I yelled as I ran after her. When I finally caught up with her I grabbed her arm and made her stop.  
  
"Sammi what happened I knew this would happen I told you not to go tal..." I began but then I realized she was crying she was trying to hide her face from me but it didn't work.  
  
"Sammi I'm sorry. Come here." I said as pulled her close so I could hold her while she cried on my shoulder.  
  
"Sammi what happened? Here follow me we'll go talk." I said as I pulled her into an empty classroom.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" she shouted as she pulled away from me still crying.  
  
"Shhh...Sammi stop just tell me. Lets talk about it." I said as I pulled her close again. Then she told me everything. _This is killing me, I hate seeing her like this I just want to kiss away every tear she cried_. Then she told me about everything.  
  
"It just hurt when said nobody wanted me here, no one ever wanted me not even my parents they always fought and they got divorced. But then the night they were together, they were fighting over who was going to take me that weekend and when they left, they never came back. Then I had to go live with my aunt who also didn't want me." I looked at her and thought of how beautiful she was even though she was crying._ How could someone not want her? I want her! I mean look.... Whoa where did that come from? No I don't like her were just friends. Besides she would never go out with me anyways._  
  
Samilie's POV:  
  
I ran up the stairs after Ginny I heard Ron yell for me but I ignored it. I entered the girl's dorm I saw Ginny sitting on her bed staring at the wall. Crookshanks and Benji were hiding under my bed.  
  
"Ginny? We need to talk." I said going to sit by Ginny.  
  
"NO SAMILIE, I DON'T THINK WE DO!" Ginny shouted at me.  
  
"I just wanted to know what made you hate me?" I asked sadly.  
  
"I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"But why Ginny?" I asked her very confused.  
  
"I JUST DO OK? WHY CANT YOU JUST GO BACK FROM WHERE YOU CAME FROM?" Ginny said still shouting  
  
"Ginny I just..." I started but she interrupted.  
  
"WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR OLD HOME DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS WANT YOU?? WELL, LOOK AT YOU. I WOULDENT BLAME THEM!" Ginny yelled now I started to get mad.  
  
"GINNY YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY PARENTS!" I yelled now with tears in my eyes.  
  
"WELL I KNOW YOUR NOT WANTED HERE! NOT BY ME OR MY BROTHER!" Ginny said now screaming at the top of her lungs. Now tears were streaming down my face, I ran out of the room, down into the common room, and through the portrait hole. I didn't care where I was going, I didn't care who saw me, and I just wanted to get away. Then I felt someone grab my arm, it was Ron, I turned my head so he couldn't that I was crying. But he noticed and held me close, letting me cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Sammi what happened? Here follow me we'll go talk." Then he pulled me in an empty classroom.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" I shouted more angrily than I meant to I tried to move away from him but he wouldn't let me.  
  
"Shhh...Sammi stop just tell me. Lets talk about it." I didn't want to but it just happened. I told him everything, about my parents, and what Ginny said.

"Ron, it's just I keep remembering that night, they went out to talk after one of their big fights and then Dumbledore came and got me. I was only five but I remember everything." I said now crying even more than before. Ron looked at me sympathetically.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sammi." Ron said hugging me tightly.  
  
"It just hurt me when she said nobody wanted me here, no one ever wanted me not even my parents they always fought and they got divorced but that night they were together, they were fighting over who was going to take me that weekend and when they left, they never came back. Then I had to go live with my aunt who also didn't want me." I said to Ron. Ron just sat and looked at me for a while. _Look at him he's so adorable. Why is he doing this? How can someone be so nice to sit here after yelled and screamed at them and then still let me cry on their shoulder? I want him... whoa where did that come from?? I don't like Ron he's nice, but I don't like him._  
  
"I'm sorry Ron." I said to him feeling bad for making him stay with me.  
  
"For talking so much about my life, I mean it's not your problem." I said. I wasn't crying but I was still sad.  
  
"No its ok I wanted to listen." Ron said wiping the tears away from my eyes.  
  
"Thanks." I said hugging Ron who now turned bright red. I just then noticed it was midnight we weren't even supposed to be up and we have class tomorrow. I guess Ron noticed it too because he started to get up from the ground where we were sitting.  
  
"I guess we better get back to the common room." Said Ron looking at his watch.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." I agreed following him out of the classroom. We ran quietly back to the common room and when we finally got there we were exhausted. We both entered the empty common room and sat on a couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked looking at me concerned.  
  
"Yea, now I am." I replied and he just smiled.  
  
"Well I guess we should be getting to bed its getting late." Ron said looking tired.  
  
"You can go on I think I'm going to sit here for a while I don't feel like going up there with Ginny in the room." I said waiting for Ron to leave.  
  
"Well if you want I can come back down here after I get ready for bed and we can talk." Ron told me getting up waiting for me to say something.  
  
"Ok, if you're not too tired." I said as he nodded then went to get ready for bed.  
  
Ron's POV:  
  
I went up to the boy's dorm and got ready for bed. Harry woke up and looked over at me as I headed to the door.  
  
"Ron? Where have you been? And where are you going?" Asked a very tired Harry.  
  
"I've been talking to Sammi, I'll be back in a minute." I told him as I went back down to the common room. When I went back down I saw Sammi sleeping curled up on one side of the couch. I went back up to the common room and got a blanket so she wouldn't freeze, this time Harry didn't wake up to ask me what I was doing.  
  
"Good night Sammi." I said as I pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. I was really tired and decided to sit down before I went back to bed.


End file.
